Piel Morena
by Zaku Abumi
Summary: COMPLETADO: "Ayudame a perdonar... lo que he hecho en el pasado". Un SHORTFIC. Shonenai JinxReiKaixRei. reviws, please


"_Recuerdo el cobrizo del atardecer, el sol reflejaba sobre la arena, el mar parecía un espejo, y a su alrededor mis ojos nublados, el _**_contraste_**_ de mi visión llena de odio y un paisaje nostálgico y amoroso. La arena penetra en mis uñas al rasgarla con furia, y la humedad salada no se compara con la sal de mis lágrimas que me entumen el rostro; así recibí… el atardecer de un día de verano…_" y lo peor de todo… es que así era cada vez, siempre que le engañaba, pasaba su crisis existencial para perdonarle… ¿a caso no se había cansado ya?

- Hey, será mejor que vayas a cenar, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento muy temprano ¿estás bien? – Kyojuu le preguntó al verlo pasarse los brazos por la cara.

- Estoy bien Jefe – cierto… un campamento de verano para entrenar beyblade… pero su entusiasmo se había ido al keke cuando se enteró de que Hitoshi ahora le había engañado con Brooklyn. Tener que verle la cara ahora parecía inaudito, pero sabía que no iba a durarle mucho el orgullo.

Se dirigieron juntos a la casa de playa de Hiwatari, donde se hospedaban para el entrenamiento, y ahí en el comedor estaban todos: Takao comiendo como descocido, Max riendo de cualquier cosa, Kai de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, y… Hitoshi comiendo.

- ¿¡a dónde estabas, aaah!? Aue eetawaa entfenandfo aagntfes..!!

- ¡OH TAKAO, o hablas o comes! Eres desagradable – concluyó sentándose con toda la seriedad y Taka pasó toda su comida.

- ¡oouuyy! ¡Mil disculpas al señor etiqueta! – ahí vamos de nuevo.

- Escucha Takao, no estoy de humor para soportar tus gritos-escupe-comida.

- ¡eey! ¡no me trates así, se…!

- ¿pasó algo? – interrumpió curioso Max capturado por el reojo de Kai. Rei miró primero a Hitoshi quien no le devolvió ninguna mirada, luego vio al resto quienes le miraban impacientes, incluso Kai… cierto, si tiene amigos, para qué preocuparse por un solo individuo que no le prestaba atención, frunció la ceja.

- El sol me pone de malas ¿sabes? Hace mucho calor en la playa – forzó una mala sonrisa y miró de reojo a Hitoshi… si, lo veía ¿sorprendido que no se sintiera triste por él? Se sintió realizado por un momento, pero luego se arrepintió, como siempre.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se retiraron a sus alcobas para dormir, "recuerden que mañana será un duro día de entrenamiento bajo el sol" había dicho el Jefe, pero, después de apagar las luces, cuando lo único visible era aquello alcanzado por la amarillenta luz del pasillo, Hitoshi le detuvo del brazo.

- No me digas que seguís enojado – con una sonrisa le habló en todo bajo.

- ¿qué querías? Es más, ya puedes hacer lo que e venga en gana, no me importa, pero eso si – lo jaló más y lo abrazó cortándole las palabras.

- No te enojes… perdóname Rei – no hizo nada… ¿lo perdonaría? ¿de nuevo?

Un ruido en el pasillo se escuchó haciendo a Rei retirarse el presunto beso que Hitoshi le iba a dar; débilmente intentó retirase pero lo volvió a agarrar fuerte, iba a terminar haciendo lo que él quería…

- Demuéstrame que eres mejor que Brooklyn… - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y de pronto otro ruido del corredor dándole la iniciativa y la fuerza que necesitaba para sacarse de Hitoshi.

- Me voy a dormir – "no puedo mirar atrás, ya estoy cansado…" tanto no mirar atrás como a ningún otro lado, así que tampoco buscó de donde habían provenido los ruidos; lo único que le importaba era salir de ese radio donde se sintiera Hitoshi…

Continuará...

UN DIFICIL DESPERTAR.

El radiante sol entró por todas las ventanas de la casa de playa Hiwatari. Rei abrió sus ojos lentamente, le calaba la luz, y se quedó acostado un rato."TOCTOC" pero le interrumpieron cuando estaba ya dormitando de nuevo.

- ¡EY! ¡Despierta, bella durmiente! – Gritó Takao metiendo su carota por la puerta.

- Hay voy…

- ¡LEVANTATE LEVANTATE LEVANTATE! – de un movimiento casi de segundo, lanzó una almohada a la puerta ahuyentando al latoso de Takao. Se preguntaba si soportarlo también era parte del entrenamiento xD.

Se quitó las cobijas cuando de pronto recordó lo que había hecho anoche, oh Dios… ¿habrá hecho bien? Se negó a lo que Hitoshi quería, nunca antes lo habría hecho, y ahora le remordía la conciencia.

En el desayuno todo transcurrió normal, Takao jugando, Max bromeando, el peleando con Takao, Kai estando…. Pero algo fue diferente Hitoshi no estaba ¿por qué? "Talvez esté muy molesto conmigo… no, seguro que sigue dormido… o… cielos, ¿y si está enojado conmigo…?" eso pensó, y es cierto que ayer le había dicho que no le importaba, pero la verdad es que si, o por lo menos estaba acostumbrado a prestarle importancia… de todos modos, era su primer amor y llevaban años juntos "y a pesar de todo eso… me siento solo…".

Y pasaron las horas… para terminarla de colmar, el entrenamiento se volvía difícil, su mente perturbada no le permitía maniobrar su blade en la arena, y lo único que oía era "vamos Rei, juega en serio, te voy a hacer picadillo, blablabla" de parte de Takao.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo con su mirada muy tensa y sus gruesas cejas fruncidas - ¡ya callate, Tizón, no me dejas concentrarme!

-¿uh.. yo..? ¡EY! ¡Me llamo T-A-K-A-O! ¡TAKAO! Y que seas tan maleta no tienes que culparme por ello.

- ¡¿qué dices…?! – rápidamente tomó a Taka por el cuello, pero el jefe y Max corrieron a separarlos, pronto se les acercó Kai que miraba también sorprendido.

- ¡ey, chicos! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – todos se miraron con rigidez, nadie cedía, hasta que Rei soltó a Taka y se fue, tenía que mojarse la cara.

"Lo siento… eres… tan parecido a él" pensaba frente a la toma de agua que estaba en la barda de la casa. "¿Por qué me siento así...?" miraba fijamente la gota que caía en la trampa de agua, viendo como cada vez el sol se volvía más rojo, y el viento más frío, probando la sal que se negaba a salir de sus ojos, empuñando sus manos recargado sobre sus hombros.

Una sombra le interrumpió, neutralizó toda emoción negativa que pudo de su rostro, pero se le derrumbó una vez vio quien estaba ahí.

- Jin…

- … - sólo lo miró, parecía… ¿triste?

- Jin… lo… - ¿realmente lo siente? ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse? ¿por tratar de darse un poco de valor? – lo siento… perdóname, estaba molesto – no otra vez… pero no podría detener su impulso.

Pasaron segundos interminables de filoso silencio, le trababa los pensamientos y por fin sus lágrimas estuvieron dispuestas a salir, eran cálidas… o por lo menos así se sentían por la helada brisa que anunciaba la noche.

- aun… - Hitoshi habló con una voz queda – podemos recuperar esto, Rei, pero…

- ¿que…? – su corazón latió rápido, sintiendo una emoción en el estómago.

- No quiero que vuelvas a ser malo conmigo – su estomago se revolvió "¿qué…?", sus ojos se abrían y Hitoshi se acercó más, lo tomó de las muñecas y Rei hizo un absurdo y débil intento por zafarse – si no quieres hacer lo que te digo ¿Cómo quieres que las cosas sigan siendo como antes?

"No… no es esto lo que quiero, por que si todo siguiera como antes… la culpa nos carcomería hasta la locura, no quiero…, no…"

- No quiero… - susurró intentando de nuevo zafar sus muñecas.

- ¿no? Recuerda que yo fui el primero en perdonarte, Rei – sus ojos se abrieron de súbito y quedó helado sin poderse mover.

"¿Lo había olvidado…? No… quise fingir que lo hice, aquella vez… que dejó sucias las paredes en mi mente, y no lo quería recordar…."

FLACKBACK.

- No es lo que tú piensas Jin, ¡entre él y yo no pasó nada! – decía Rei desesperado, con un par de años menos.

- ¡Yo los vi, Rei! ¡me engañaste! ¿Y desde cuando que lo haces con Rai? – le respondía Hitoshi molesto, sin disposición a escuchar nada.

- ¡No…, él y yo no…!

- ¡NO LO NIEGES!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- aquella vez te perdoné… ¿y ahora tú no quieres perdonarme? – No era cierto… desde ese entonces, Hitoshi jamás había perdonado a Rei como él mismo tampoco lo había logrado y su relación se hizo a tal grado enfermiza y dependiente, que necesitaban vivir lastimándose y sufriendo… ¿cómo pudieron llegar hasta ese punto…?

Hitoshi lo tomó de los brazos y le besó, al tiempo que Rei repetía en voz alta que no… ¿no qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía… o "no" a todo, a la farsa que habían vivido desde ese "incidente"

- No… ¡No! – y de pronto un blade pegó en la pared a lado de ellos sacándolos de su acto; perplejos, ambos voltearon… - ¿Kai…?

- Si dijo que no, es por que no quiere, así que déjalo – sin decir más, Hitoshi se fue, digno, sin dirigirles mirada o palabra alguna - ¿estás bien..? – preguntó fría mente, pero la respuesta de Rei fue aún más fría "si…".

Pasaron segundos de denso silencio, cuando Rei se comenzó a retirar camino a la playa lejos de la casa, lejos del resto, pero Kai lo sigió.

- ¡Oi…! ¿Por qué…? – Rei se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver, se sentía demasiado avergonzado - ¿por qué permites eso…?

- Por… - pero se quedó callado ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Por que se lo merecía? O… no, a pesar de todo, no creía que se lo mereciera.

- ¡Te hablo! – Y corrió levantando arena hacia los lados y cogiendo a Rei de las ropas, molesto, con la ira empapada del rojizo sol del atardecer y el sudor salado del mar.

- Esto es cosa mía… - silencio.

- No entiendo… ¿¡cómo puedes dejar que te utilicen así!? – su rostro estaba tan tenso que le pareció irreconocible a Rei, le temía al gran Hiwatari, desde antes… y ahora - ¿¡qué hizo ese bastardo para que le permitieras llegar tan lejos!?

No respondió, mientras la pregunta resonaba como eco en su cabeza, una cálida lágrima resbaló por su rostro; sorprendido Kai lo soltó dejando sus manos care con fuerza sobre los hombros de Rei.

- Esperando todos estos años… con éste madito sentimiento que no deja de crecer…

Era entonces… el amor, un sentimiento tan complejo, o es que aún no sabía lo que realmente era amor. Ese "maldito sentimiento" al que se refería Kai, era la única parte que habían conocido hasta ahora, y se negaba a que esa fuera la realidad. Permitió descansar en su pecho la frente de Kai, al tiempo que un rojizo rallo de sol le delataba su húmedo rostro, y a pesar de la fría brisa sentía tibio, un intenso calor del abrazo del príncipe de hielo…

- Ayúdame Kai… - éste lo miró a los ojos, pero Rei tenía su vista perdida, húmeda y triste – ¡ayúdame a perdonarme todo lo que he hecho…! – su ultima frase fue devorada por el llanto ahogado, y por fin Kai ablandó su mirada… concediéndole un segundo de misericordia que tanto había añorado… y por fin… unos labios que se sentían tan cálidos como el sol que traspasaba el frío de la noche se le posó en sus propios labios, seguida de una suave mano obligándole a cerrar los ojos con una caricia.

Entonces pudo imaginar… esa estela blanca como la nieve resonando como rayo de sol en su piel morena, **contrastando**, como nieve y arena, como amanecer y atardecer; y por primera vez en su vida, con los ojos cerrados, pudo verlo todo… pudo ver el sol brillando sobre el agua cada vez más menguado, vio la brisa jugueteando con el agua y la arena, pudo ver como la luna comenzaba a brillar sobre ellos… y por primera vez, ya no sentía ese peso sobre sus hombros, ya no se sentía solo.

FIN


End file.
